Spark of love
by ICanRelateToSeverusSnape
Summary: Hello again. This is Slash. Rated M not for people under 17. SS/Hp. No year in particular. Harry's old enough to know what he's doing but if your uncomfortable around teacher x student then don't read. Did I improve in story writing?


Spark Of Love

Rated M: No meant for people under the age of 17.

This is Slash: SS/HP

A/N: Hello it's me again. This is another SS/HP story. I want to say thank you to those pointed out my weaknesses in my last story *Bows* thank you it helped a lot. Now I want to see how much I have improved. Feel free to comment, compliment, and criticize.

_Harry Caught the snitch and the crowed went crazy. They chanted his name. Harry turned to see Ginny smiling at him. He blushed lightly and returned a smile back. After the game Harry went to find Ginny. He ran to her and gave her a big hug._

"_Ginny I have something important to tell you." "Ginny I lo…"_

"!" "If you done fantasizing about god knows what, would you mind telling the class what monkswood is!" Harry slowly looked up at the larger man. He shook his head. "I don't know sir." Snape snarled at his response.

"Yes well Potter maybe if you paid attention." Snape turned and walked to his desk. "Potter detention 9'oclock sharp and 10 points from Gryffindor. A loud sigh came from the Gryffindor side of the room but none dared to complain. "Class dismissed." As the last student exited Snape slowly exhaled. He felt a strange tingling sensation go down his back.

Snape looked at the clock. "9:04 he's officially late. Meanwhile Harry dashed down the hallways. "Move get out the way!" Harry shouted to a few Hufflepuff students. Harry stood in-front of the potions masters' door, gasping for air. He slowly crept inside the room. He found Snape at his desk grading papers as always.

"S…sir I'm here." "Yes well Potter you're late." Sanpe not once looked up. He conjured a mop and bucket. "You will clean this room without magic and you owe me an extra hour for being late." Snape laughed to himself

"Be sure to hand scrub the cauldrons." Harry felt a bit of rage building up.

Snape looked up at a panting Harry He felt the strange sensation again. "Professor I'm done." "Very well Potter you may go." Harry walked out. He spotted Ginny; she was laughing and holding hands with none other than Dean Thomas. Harry felt tears coming. He ran to the Gryffindor common room where he bumped into somebody. "Slow down Harry you're going to cause an accident!" Ron said cheerfully.

Harry looked at the ground trying to make the tears go away.

Ron looked at Harry. "Are you okay mate you look a bit pale. "Oh Ron if only you knew." Harry secretly thought to himself. "I'm fine Ron." "I just feel a bit sick because I had to spend the past 3 hours with Snape."

Ron gave Harry an I-Understand-you face. "Yeah sorry about that mate." "Where's Hermione?" Harry looked around.

Ron chuckled. "Harry she's asleep." "It's actually quite late." Harry accidentally tripped. "You okay mate?" "No."

Harry woke the next morning with aching hands and legs. Harry limply got out of bed. "Get up Ron or we'll be late." Hermione was patiently waiting down stairs. "Well took you boys long enough." Hermione and Ron walked to breakfast with Harry following slowly behind.

The trio reached the great hall where Ron served himself a plate full of food. Hermione just got milk and Harry got nothing. The raven haired boy looked a mess.

Dark circles under his eyes. His hair looked more messy than usual. "Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly. "No nothing Hermione just lacking in sleep."

Harry rested his head on the table. Unable to get over that Ginny belonged to another. He cried softly.

On the other side of the great hall the professors talked. "Minerva what do you suppose is wrong with Potter." "He probably had a rough quidditch practice." Snape could see Harry trembling every once in a while. He suddenly felt a pain in his chest. Like seeing Harry in pain affected him.

In transfiguration class Harry couldn't seem to stay awake. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but 5 points from Gryffindor."

Harry walked barely awake to the dungeons. "Harry snap out of it!" Hermione commanded. Ron looked at Harry. "She's right mate professor Snape won't be as kind as McGonagall." "Today you will be making a level one healing potion." "I will not forgive any screw up'."

"Mr. Potter pay attention to what you're doing your going to burn your hands off!" Snape quickly cleaned Harry's mess. "Class dismissed and Potter you have detention." Snape expected a long argument. "Okay." Was all Harry said leaving Snape shocked.

Harry arrived at detention. "Potter your on time that's a first." "Take a seat and write: "I will not sleep in class 1,000 times." Harry began writing and time passed by rather quickly. Snape realized the time. "Po…" He saw Harry sleeping. Snape walked up to him. He looked more peaceful than usual.

He had long lashes. Harry mumbled something. "Mmm…Severus." Snape took a few steps back as that feeling came once again. Snape threw water on Harry. Harry quickly stood up. He was drenched. "Mr. Potter you can make up your detention another day." "Now leave." Harry quickly left. He was shocked when he realized what he did.

He had just fallen asleep in front of Severus Snape! He hoped he didn't say anything as he blushed lightly.

A new day came. Hermione decide to study the whole day. Ron, Fred, and George decide to go prank some first years, mostly Slytherins. Harry went out to get fresh air. He needed to be alone. He needed to think.

Harry sat under a tree as all the thoughts of Ginny came. He dozed off thinking about her. He suddenly heard a high pitched laugh. It was Ginny and she was with Dean, they looked like they were having fun. Harry closed his eyes and smiled.

He was happy for her. He was happy that she wasn't with him. He was happy that Ginny didn't have to suffer because of him and his problems.

Harry wiped a tear rolling down his cheek. He stood up and made his way inside when Snape suddenly stopped him. "Potter!" "Are you ready to make up your detention?" Harry sighed and followed the potion master. Harry took the time to study his professor.

He noticed how the black he wore slimed out his body. He liked the fact that his professor had a good figure. He suddenly felt a strange sensation. His face filled up with color.

"Mr. Potter you shall be organizing those potions into that cabinet." Snape pointed.

Harry sighed deeply. He began but had trouble putting the potions on the top shelf. Snape was busy grading papers. He sighed and pulled up a stool but still had trouble. The stool wobbled Harry leaned backwards. He knew what was going to happen.

He closed his eyes and hoped that there was a pillow under him. He fell but not onto the ground. He opened his eyes and found a worried Snape staring down at him.

He blushed uncontrollably. Snape quickly put him down. "Honestly potter if you needed help you could have asked." "Sorry sir."

Harry couldn't help but feel strange. He felt happy that Snape had worried for him. "Well potter you can go know." Harry made his way to the door where he turned around to see Snape. "Um, professor t…thanks for earlier. He quickly left. Inside was a blushing Snape.

Harry quickly let the room only to bump into the Weasly twins. "Fred, George!" "Where's Ron?"

"He's…" "Up stairs…" "Taking a shower…" "Because one of our…" "Slime pranks…" "Back-fired on him."

Fred pinched Harry's cheek. "Wha'cha all red for?" George got in front of Harry. "Look at 'em Fred he's all hot.

Fred and George grabbed Harry. "We know what'll cool ya off." They laughed and dragged him outside. "You guys let go!" Fred and Geoorge looked at each other and laughed. "Okay!" Fred threw a ball at Harry and George made it explode. "What did you guys do?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Well mate…" "The hex makes…" "A little cloud…" "Appear over ye'r head…" "Where if ye'r ever…"

"Nervous, embarrassed…" "Or just in an awkward situation…" "It will rain down on you…" "It lasts about two hours."

"WHAT!" Harry suddenly started to get rained on. "Oh yeah it also rains when ye'r mad." Fred and George skipped happily away.

Harry was soak 'n' wet as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He went in to find a shirtless Ron. Ron studied Harry. "Looks like they got you good mate."

Harry gave Ron a glare meaning I'm-not-the-mood. Harry dressed in fresh clothes and made his way out again. Harry walked down the hallway when suddenly his shoes slipped causing him to fall on his face.

Harry cried out a bit. He was sitting on the floor which made him look like a 4-year old.

He looked up and saw Snape looking at him. "I swear Potter I almost confused you for a child." Harry just stared. He started feeling hot. He could tell his face was burning up. Harry suddenly felt his hair get wet. His clothes were once again drenched.

Snape looked shocked. Harry slowly got up. His wet bangs covering his eyes almost made him look sad. If Sanpe didn't know any better he would have thought Harry was crying.

Snape grabbed Harry's wrist. "Come Potter you could get a cold." Snape led the Gryffindor to his room. He handed Harry a pair of spare clothes.

"It might not be your taste but at least it's dry." "Thank you sir."

Snape walked up to Harry. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "It ruins your face." Harry felt how warm Snape's hands were. Harry suddenly pressed his lips against Snapes.

Snape pushed Harry away. He noticed Harry had tears in his eyes. "S…sorry sir." Harry quickly went to the door. Snape grabbed his wrist. "I won't do it if you don't want to." Harry slowly made his way to Snape. Snape stroked Harry's face. He tilted his head. He kissed Harry. Exploring how hot Harry's mouth was. Snape carried Harry to his bed.

Snape slipped his hand under Harry's shirt causing him to shiver a bit. Snape used his fingers to play with Harry's nipples. Snape slowly moved down kissing Harry. "Well Harry which do you like better?" "My fingers touching you body or my kisses touching your body."

Harry looked at Snape. "I like everything about Severus."

Snape moved his hand lower. He found Harry's cock and began to stroke it. Harry also seemed to be enjoying it.

Snape slipped a finger in. It shocked Harry. "Don't worry I'll be gentle." With that being said Harry calmed a bit. Snape slipped another finger in. He explored Harry. He was quite warm. He seemed ready. Snape conjured a bottle with a white fluid in it.

Snape poured it on his cock. Harry clutched the bed sheets and held his breath. Snape entered Harry and began thrusting slowly. He noticed harry was in pain.

He replaced the sheets with hands. Harry was tightly holding Snapes' hands. Snape went and bit Harry's ear. "Calm down I promise I won't hurt you, I love you." Harry looked at Snape. He grabbed him and gave him a kiss. "I love you too." Snape started thrusting harder.

"Harry prepare yourself." Harry took in a deep breath. Snape came inside of Harry. Harry screamed at the stinging pain. Snape kept thrusting and harder. He pulled out and used a spell to clean and heal Harry.

Harry woke up and found Snape hugging him. He kissed Snape on the cheek. "I love you, you git."

Snape yawned. "Yes, I love you too my cute little brat." "Say Harry since when have you loved me?" Harry thought for a moment. "I can't really say." "It just happened." Snape smiled. "The same happened to me."

A/N: Well D'you like it? D'you think I improved. Still Sorry *Bows* but I will keep to improve. Feel free to criticize, compliment, and comment. Also I'm still a little awkward with writing slash/yaoi so if you have any tips D' tell.


End file.
